SoaH Book 3: The Gathering Darkness
by Athena'sPride95
Summary: READ THE PRECEDING BOOKS FIRST! The forsaken storm has risen, the gathering has begun and the Camps prepare for war once again. This time though there is no Titanic force or Giant's leading pitched battle. The enemies are their own siblings. As Percy and Thalia recruit exceptional Half-Bloods for a war on the Gods they are by far the deadliest enemies Olympus will ever face.
1. Prologue: Midnight monologue

**Here we go again. In light of the recent publication of _The Blood of Olympus_****(as well as repeated face-to-face _and_ private message demands from some avid readers) I have decided to start SoaH 3 now before reading Riordan's latest work throws me off. If it turns out that all my conjecture was all wrong then I will reclassify this as AU but only _after _all the chapters have been published.**

**Don't forget to check out my other works _Blood of a generation _and _SHIFT._**

****And now for the boilerplate disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its related characters, locations or content. All rights reserved by Rick Riordan.****

****With that over and done with, enjoy Shadow of a hero The Gathering Darkness!****

****Athena's wisdom to you all.  
>Athena'sPride95<strong>**

* * *

><p>me<p>

Shadow of a Hero Book 3: The Gathering Darkness

Prologue: midnight monologue

The life of a Demigod is never easy, ask any one of them. School life is difficult, most suffer from dyslexia and ADHD, and don't forget the hordes of monsters usually drying to devour you day and night, but for one particular group of heavily armed demigods things were about to get very difficult and very dangerous. What started as a simple reconnaissance mission went to the Hellhounds very quickly. The information about a build-up of monsters had been good; there had been a small battalion of Cyclopes in Harriman State park. The problem? They had been spotted, and now they were running for their lives through deserted midnight streets trying to avoid getting smashed or eaten, or a combination of the two. Don't jump to conclusions, they were no cowards. They were simply smart enough to know the odds. Three of the group were seasoned children of Ares hardened by two wars and more hardship than most would face in a lifetime. The fourth was a new recruit, out on his first mission and getting way more than he bargained for.

"Turn here!" ordered the squad leader, a big girl clad in urban camouflage pants and a tank top under her bronze breastplate "we'll lose them in the residential streets!" She veered around a corner, her squad in pursuit as they charged right into a large car park, spotted with parked vehicles, flanked by apartment buildings and backed by a fifteen foot concrete wall. A dead end.  
>"Nice one boss" remarked a boy, also burly and clad in urban camouflage.<br>"Shut it Trent" ordered the squad leader "we have to double back before we're cut off!" They turned, too late, to find their entry point blocked by twelve hungry Cyclopes. The biggest, a massive brute easily nine feet tall, swinging a war-hammer the size of a street lamp, lumbered forward growling at them.  
>"Rude Demigods have nowhere to run now. We're gonna kill you to teeny tiny pieces."<br>"I told you you shouldn't have insulted his knitting abilities boss" joked Trent, used to making light of a near death situation.  
>The 'boss' wasn't amused "pipe down you dumbass, just keep your eyes up and your mouth shut you got that?"<br>"You realise there are way too many of them right?" pointed out the third Ares warrior "ten of them, four of us plus we have to protect the newbie so we might as well have three"  
>"no kidding" said Trent grimly "plus we're lightly armoured and that thing looks like it could kill Cerberus with a good blow"<br>"Well man up ladies because we're going out swinging. I make no apologies, that thing didn't look remotely like a jumper" she raised her voice and taunted their attackers "come and get us then you optically challenged moron!" The Cyclopes bellowed in rage and raised his hammer above his head to strike. The group tensed ready to dive aside when the blow came down.

As the hammer started to descend there was a deafening _CRACK_ followed immediately by a crackling like lightning and the side of the giant Cyclops' head exploded outward. It toppled sideways, expression unchanged and began to dissolve into dust. The lead Demigod recognised what was happening instantly.  
>"Get down!" she ordered and dove to one of the parked cars a microsecond before a volley of CRACKS split the night once more. The Cyclopes hadn't moved, some staring at the spot where their leader had had his brains blown out, the rest gazed around stupidly looking for their unknown assailant as glowing blue projectiles thudded into their heads and split them like ripe melons. In seconds nothing was left of the Cyclopes but scattering dust. After a moment's silence the rookie rolled from beneath the BMW he had been using as a bullet shield, though he needn't have bothered. Twelve shots were fired and all had been dead on target.<br>"What the hell just happened? What were those lights?"  
>"Tracer fire" the lead warrior answered standing cautiously "or some kind of modified ammunition, it must have been to take down a Cyclops that size with one hit." The rookie ducked low again shielding his head, fearing bullets may start ricocheting around the car park.<br>"Shouldn't we stay in cover then?" he asked.  
>"No point judging by the precision of those shots and their incoming trajectory if the shooter had wanted to hit us we'd already be dead. What I wanna know is who fired . . ." she stopped. She had spotted the figures on the rooftop. One crouching, apparently the shooter, the other standing, watching.<br>"Oh no"

As they watched both figures took a step forward and plunged from sight into the pitch blackness at the edges of the car park. Trent lurched forward as if to try and stop them before turning to the squad leader in confusion.  
>"What in Ares name was that all about? They save us then commit suicide?"<br>"What would be the point in that?" a woman asked from immediately behind them. They all whirled on the spot weapons raised once more. At first none of them could see anything, and then the speaker stepped into the flickering light of one of the car park's illuminating lights. She looked like some heavy metal mercenary clad entirely in black except for the metal glinting on the studs, chains and buckles on her jacket jeans and boots. There was no chance she hadn't been the markswoman who took out the Cyclopes. As she approached she held at her sides a pair of extremely unusual pistols. After a moment she slid them into shoulder holsters beneath her leather jacket, their slides glowing a dark and powerful electric blue, the same colour as her eyes.  
>"Thalia?" the lead female warrior asked incredulously.<br>The pale woman leaned casually against the lamp post, she was young, early twenties "hey Clarisse, long time no see"  
>"About 18 months" Clarisse grated angrily "so you've finally decided to show yourself?"<br>"Yeah" Thalia shrugged casually checking her nails, the same pitch black as everything else she had on, as she spoke "to be honest if we'd known it was you I wouldn't have wasted the ammo"  
>"My thoughts exactly" came the voice of another mystery speaker from behind them "the fewer of Ares' kids survive the better.<p>

The group turned again, away from Thalia, to see another figure emerge into the light. From his dark attire he might have been a direct sibling of Thalia's with similar tastes, or possibly a boyfriend. To the Ares veterans though, he was still easily recognisable.  
>"YOU" Clarisse yelled "I'll skewer you where you stand!"<br>"I wouldn't if I were you" the man responded calmly, seemingly without moving a glowing bronze sword appeared in his grip. There was a moment of tense silence. Then Clarisse suddenly seemed to deflate "lower your weapons" she ordered.  
>"You can't be serious!"<br>"Do you want your head blown off? Sheath 'em now!" Eventually they did so.  
>"Ok you've got us so what now?"<br>The man ignored her as though she weren't there "Hey kid, come here a minute"  
>The rookie edged forward tentatively "I know you," he informed the man "you're Percy Jackson. That guy who betrayed the gods and ran away" despite the situation no fear showed in his eyes as he denounced the dangerous individual in front of him. Thalia grimaced and hissed air through her teeth.<br>The casual smile on Percy's face vanished "is that what they told you?" he asked eyes shifting from the boy to Clarisse "did they tell you why I did it?"  
>"No" said the boy scowling angrily, but for all his pretences he couldn't keep curiosity out of his voice.<br>"No I bet they didn't. If they had you wouldn't be so quick to take _their _side"  
>Clarisse advanced a step her hand going to her spear again "Jackson you shut your mouth or I'll . . ." She was interrupted by a soft click, too loud in the silence of the deserted car park, the unmistakable sound of a weapon's safety being removed. Very slowly she looked back over her shoulder. Thalia was still leaning casually against the lamp post but one of her glowing pistols was drawn and trained squarely on the back of Clarisse's head.<br>"Now hold on Clarisse" Percy continued the casual tone of his voice back once more "let's let the kid hear both sides of the story first"  
>The infuriated warrior ground her teeth audibly but, with the threat of a bullet in the back of the head, she went silent.<p>

"We defended the Gods, prevented their destruction on several occasions, protected their world; _our world _from countless dark powers. At the end of it all I had hoped to just have a family and maybe slay a couple of monsters at weekends you know? It didn't happen like that though. Instead of praise, the Gods took everything from me. Zeus destroyed my home in a rage and left my mother in a coma, from which she may never emerge. So I left the gods behind and instead vowed to bring them to justice for all that they have inflicted upon demigods and the mortal world alike."  
>"Gods are you here just to monologue?" sneered one of the Ares warriors.<br>"No. I came to offer _him _a choice" Percy growled his tone sharpening momentarily. He turned his attention back to the thirteen year old in front of him "you can serve the gods until they grow bored of you, discard your life and take all that you hold dear. Or, you can leave with us and help us bring them to justice"  
>"Don't listen to him Jake, he's just screwing with your head!"<br>Yet again Percy ignored her, his eyes focused directly on Jake "so what'll it be kid?" For a moment he considered it. He gazed from Percy, to Clarisse and her squad, past them to where Thalia still had her gun to the back of Clarisse's head before looking at the ground between his feet.  
>"You expect me to believe this crap?" he demanded abruptly stepping back to stand between his siblings from Camp Half-Blood "you're crazy. I'm not going anywhere with you."<br>"Boy" Percy said shaking his head sadly "you've got to give them credit, Olympus is still great at brainwashing its kids"  
>Blood suddenly splattered the car park. Trent collapsed, howling in pain and clutching his leg. Thalia had shot him.<br>"You bastard!" Clarisse yelled crouching over her fallen sibling.  
>Thalia came around the group to stand next to Percy reloading and cocking her firearm as she went nonchalant as ever.<br>"The sixth age is coming" Percy told them in a voice filled with menace "and you better be ready because nothing you can do will stop it".


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**This took longer to write than it should have done because I was to busy banging my head against writers block with _Blood of a generation_****but I've broken from that to give you the first full chapter of SoaH 3. So without further delay, enjoy the beginning of this thrilling conclusion to the trilogy!**

**Athena's wisdom to you.  
>Athena'sPride95<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: The Gathering<strong>

Chapter 1: Aftermath

**18 months earlier  
>Camp Half-Blood; 1 week after the Bow of Artemis incident<strong>

The helmeted head of the target dummy went rolling across the arena floor, trailing strands of straw as it went.  
>"How could you not tell me?" Jason roared, pointing his sword threateningly at Annabeth "if you figured it out why didn't you tell me after I asked Artemis what had happened to her?"<br>Annabeth raised her hands in a placating gesture "we wanted to tell you but at the time we weren't sure how you'd take it"  
>"She thought it best to wait a while" put in Piper meekly. Annabeth couldn't think how little help she was being from ten feet away, well out of Jason's striking distance. After a week of arguing in secret Piper had finally convinced her that she should tell Jason about Thalia, pointing out that it was better coming from her where it could be dealt with instead of having him work it out for himself and allow his anger to go unchecked. So they had brought Jason down to the arena under the pretence of a training session and Annabeth had explained what Percy had meant; what she had figured out. Now though Annabeth's worst fears seemed to be confirmed as they were currently trying to talk him down from a blinding rage before a bolt of lightning ignited something.<br>"Best to wait?" Jason was incredulous "I thought Percy was just playing mind games. I would have been ready to accept any explanation for the girl on the island. My own sister, I'll kill her! I'll kill Artemis!" Annabeth's heart quickened. This is what she had been terrified of; that Jason would go the same way as Percy. She remembered a line of the prophecy Rachael had burdened her with _"failure rises with numbers turned"_. She knew full well that it could work both ways. They may be able to improve their chances if they could recruit any of Percy's potential allies before he could get to them, but it also meant that the more Demigods they lost to anger and hatred the more likely it was that everything would fall apart. Then Percy, Thalia and the world would all be lost; something she could not let happen. She had to prevent Jason from losing it.

**_Here goes nothing _**she thought. She took a step forward putting a finger on the point of Jason's sword and gently pushing it away from her face.  
>"Jason listens to me. Artemis may have harmed Thalia but we know now that she is alive and well, just confused and angry." She had to leap backwards as Jason brought his sword up again but he swung it around and decapitated yet more equipment.<br>"And she has every right to be. What Artemis did was cruel, inhumane and unforgivable!" Jason shouted as straw flew in every direction.  
><strong><em>OK <em>**Annabeth thought **_that didn't work. Time to try a little psychology, see if I can't use Jason's own anger to turn this situation to my advantage.  
><em>**"You're right Jason. You should be angry. Angry is good, it means you care. That you know what happened to Thalia was wrong" Jason lowered his sword again and Piper moved into Annabeth's field of vision with a curious look on her face. "Think for a moment though . . . what you are feeling now; betrayal, anger that someone in your family was hurt and by extension so were you. Betrayed is what Artemis felt when Thalia broke her oath. It was wrong but it is why she did it."  
>"She had no right to destroy Thalia's mind and take her life from her." Jason insisted stepping away from the target dummy and toward Annabeth, but his voice wasn't shaking with anger now, it sounded more like he was close to tears. Annabeth took an automatic step back, she had no desire to be in striking distance if this went pear-shaped and Jason decided to decapitate her instead of a training dummy.<br>"Your right again of course" she said trying to sound agreeable but not patronising " but whilst the Gods are powerful you and I both know, perhaps better than most, that they tend to be paranoid and suffer from a very minor case of massive superiority complex" Jason said nothing but agreement was evident on his face. "Unfortunately that leads to extreme ideas about what justice is and bad news for anyone who's on the wrong side of their law."

Annabeth fervently hoped that she wouldn't be smote where she stood for what she was going to say next.  
>"I've had to suffer at the hands of Hera just because of our disagreement a few years ago and" she swallowed then ploughed on "my own mum turned Arachne into a spider just because she <em>lost a weaving contest.<em>"  
>"Apollo cursed Midas with donkey ears just because he said Pan was the better musician" Piper added helpfully having cottoned on to Annabeth's plan.<br>"Exactly" Annabeth agreed taking advantage of the support "it's good you are angry Jason it just needs to be directed in the right place. Just because the Gods are out of touch with reality doesn't mean they're all bad. You need to focus your energy into saving Thalia from the disastrous fate she is sliding towards." To Annabeth's relief Jason seemed to calm somewhat. He didn't say a word but he sheathed his gladius and stomped off to the edge of the arena. He sat on one of the benches, took several swigs from a large water bottle and poured the rest down the back of his neck. He didn't do much else after that except stare off into the distance. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.  
>Piper shuffled over to mutter in Annabeth's ear "Nice work there, way to talk your way out of an impossible situation"<br>"We're not out of the woods yet" Annabeth told her "you'll have to keep an eye on him."  
>"You want me to spy on my own boyfriend?" she asked indignantly as they retreated out of earshot of Jason.<br>"I'm sorry Piper please" Annabeth pleaded "if Jason goes the same way as Percy we won't stand a chance."  
>"Your right" Piper agreed "I could never fight Jason and I don't think we would have a hope against three big three children . . ." she stopped suddenly then clapped a hand on Annabeth's shoulder realisation dawning on her face "oh gods. Hazel! What's going to happen when <em>she <em>finds out about Nico?"

Annabeth had been thinking about that exact same problem for several days.  
>"It's more than likely she already knows which is why I'm surprised we haven't heard from her" she automatically fingered one of the beads on her necklace as she spoke; it was a comfort thing. "I'm not sure if I'm worried or reassured. The fatal flaw for children of hades has always been holding grudges, to the point where it is dangerous for everyone around them. I don't know if that applies to children of Pluto." The two girls had by now seated themselves on a bench on the far side of the arena from Jason. Piper clenched the edge of it with both hands as she talked, leaning forward slightly to look Annabeth in the face.<br>"But surely that means she'll want to stand against Percy, since he killed her brother" she said hopefully, no doubt wanting Annabeth to reassure her that it was the case. Unfortunately she couldn't.  
>"If Hazel found out for herself then it could mean disaster. She may blame the wrong person for Nico's death, especially when she learns Jason had a choice. She might skip Percy and blame Jason . . .or you"<br>Piper paled "which would be bad news for us I'm guessing" Annabeth only responded with a nod, if they lost many more people this "war" would end _very _quickly. Morale at Camp Half-Blood was at rock bottom, it had been ever since they'd driven out Percy. Most of them had him down as a murderer; even those who hadn't believed him responsible for Jacobs's death, most of Annabeth's siblings in fact, now hated him for killing Nico. Chiron had ordered his murder to be kept secret on their return to camp, so inevitably the whole camp had known about it by the end of their third day back.

"We should message her" Annabeth suggested "tonight. Talk to her and ask her to come back here so we can figure things out. Or if necessary we can head to San Francisco."  
>"I think it's a good idea" Piper agreed "but what about Jason? He was there to and it might make all the difference coming from all three of us."<br>"I'll be there" Jason said having approached whilst they were talking "you're right Annabeth. I am furious with Artemis. But Thalia is alive and we have very important matters to deal with right now. Artemis is just a problem for another day, though personally I think that whatever Percy has in mind for her would serve her right." Annabeth didn't like the ominous way Jason said "a problem for another day" but she couldn't think about it too much right now. They needed to start thinking about what they were going to say to Hazel.  
>As they began to leave the arena she said "believe me I feel the same way about Aphrodite" whilst making gestures of apology at Piper behind Jason's back.<p>

**Camp toilets; after dinner**

Camp Half-Blood had communal shower stalls in the toilet block. These were usually reserved for satyrs, out of camp visitors, or particularly stinky prank victims whose siblings didn't want them in their cabin washrooms. They were run down, malodourous and unhygienic. Needless to say it was not the location Piper would have chosen for an important and no doubt emotional Iris message. Unfortunately the only other place available with a ready source of mist was the fountain in Percy's cabin and Annabeth had completely refused to go in there. Piper had suggested borrowing one of Leo's I-Pods but Annabeth had told her it would have meant revealing their intentions to Leo who couldn't keep his mouth shut for love nor money so they hadn't bothered. The showers though despite being filthy always had hot water and in the cooler night air it was good for creating mist.

"Oh Iris goddess of the Rainbow accept our offering" Piper intoned tossing a drachma into the swirling water vapours "Show us Hazel at Camp Jupiter". As soon as Hazel appeared she was nearly lost again as she was walking and nearly went straight through them.  
>"Whoa hazel" Annabeth yelped before hazel could break the connection with her face. Hazel leapt backwards in surprise, she clutched a hand over her heart in shock, to her credit she didn't scream or even yelp.<br>"Great Caesar's ghost y'all. Don't do that to me. I've got a senate meeting right now can't you message me again later?"  
>On closer inspection Piper realised that Hazel was in fact wearing the black toga of a senator for Pluto. That wasn't what surprised her though. What surprised her was her attitude. Piper had expected tears, accusatory yelling or at least some evidence of mourning.<br>**_Either all children of Hades are as at ease with death as Nico is _**Piper thought **_or, more likely, she doesn't know. I wish we weren't the ones to tell her._** She could tell the same thought had occurred to Jason and Annabeth too because they all looked at each other guiltily but didn't speak.  
>Hazel waved for their attention "what's wrong guys has there been another major development?" Piper could feel tears threatening to surface, just thinking about it was making her upset she didn't think she could say it aloud. Across from her Jason was grim and silent, holding his torch like he was nothing more than a statue.<br>Annabeth spoke first "we were actually calling you because of our last quest" she told hazel carefully "I'm surprised you don't already know"  
>Hazel looked relieved "Oh you mean Recovering Artemis' bow. Reyna told me. I can't believe Percy would do such a thing"<br>**_Oh, she does know _**Piper thought sadly "I'm sorry hazel"  
>Now the daughter of Pluto looked confused "what for. There's no way you could have prevented him from stealing it. And what are you apologising to me for?"<br>It was Piper's turn to be confused "I . . . we're sorry about Nico."

Hazel's features altered from confused to worried "Nico? What about Nico? Did something happen?"  
><strong><em>Shit <em>**Piper thought **_she didn't know after all. This is going very badly. _**  
>Jason took over. Piper wasn't surprised. This was his part of the story to tell.<br>"Percy gave up the bow without a fight" he told Hazel "but there was a catch. He made me choose who wouldn't leave the island."  
>Hazel eyes were wide with horror "what are you saying Jason?"<br>"Your brother he, he sacrificed himself to ensure our escape."  
>Hazel sank onto a low wall by the side of the road her eyes focused on them but not really seeing them anymore "He's not . . .?" She couldn't even complete the question.<br>"Percy killed him" Jason looked away as though unable to bear what he was saying "I'm sorry". There was complete silence, except for the sound of the shower, Hazel just stared ahead eyes unfocused. Piper thought perhaps her brain had shut down from shock.  
>Then quite out of the blue Hazel said quietly "Nico's not dead"<br>The trio at Camp Half-Blood looked at each other uncertainly "Umm hazel" Annabeth began.  
>"He is NOT Dead" Hazel said with more conviction, her full attention back on them now "Don't you think I'd know if my brother had died? I would have felt it." She sounded more irritated than angry, as if she thought they were just being stupid. "He may be in the underworld right now but he's not dead."<br>Jason tried to speak again "Hazel please I know this is hard but . . ."  
>Hazel stood abruptly looking thoroughly affronted "You picked a really bad time to develop a sick sense of humour. I have to go." She looked coldly at Jason "You need to get back here soon or Reyna is going to have your head on a Pilum, and to be honest right now I'd be happy to help her" she stalked towards the image swiping it viscously thus severing the connection on her end.<p>

"She's in denial" Jason said, with little conviction, "she'll come around"  
>Annabeth looked oddly thoughtful but said "I agree let's give her time to come to terms with it. Until then I suggest none of us mention it to her unless she asks ok?" They nodded.<br>"Hazel's right about one though I need to get back to supervising things at Camp Jupiter soon. I've already been here too long."  
>Piper was fed up of all the emotional torment and the talking "I'm beat. See you guys tomorrow I'm going to bed."<br>"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena" Annabeth sighed "Goodnight".  
>As they parted ways Piper couldn't help thinking about what Hazel had said "<em>Don't you think I'd know if my brother had died?<em> _He may be in the underworld right now but he's not dead." _It had sounded to Piper that she was telling the truth rather than denying the evidence. She had sounded so sure. Could Nico have survived?  
><strong><em>No <em>**she told herself **_No one could lose that amount of blood and live._** But still, the way she had said it . . . if he wasn't dead why would he be in the underworld when everyone thought him dead instead of coming back to prove them wrong? No Surely Hazel was just in denial.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The underworld<em>**

"I still don't like this Percy. My father is liable to kill you on the spot. Especially if the two of you are here together"  
>Percy was getting fed up of Nico constantly trying to dissuade him. He had spent the past week doing pretty much nothing else, skulking in the shadows of the spa and telling Percy his plan was suicidal at every available opportunity.<br>"Come on Di Angelo" Thalia said "if you thought this was such a bad idea then why'd you agree to help us?"  
>"I agreed to one last favour" Nico protested "not to this!"<br>"Well we're nearly there so either way we'll be out of your greasy hair soon" she told him "quit complaining" Percy chuckled quietly at Thalia's taunting Nico. He probably didn't deserve it but he was getting irritating at this point. They had been traversing the fields of Asphodel for about an hour now and Percy was getting intensely tired of walking. It might have been his imagination but the trip seemed to take even longer than it had the last time he'd been here. In the distance they could see the towering obsidian columns of Hades' palace. A place he had absolutely no desire to visit but if they were to succeed then they would need the support of the Lord of the dead, or more specifically his countless legions of undead minions.  
>"It's not complaining, it's cautioning" Nico continued unperturbed hopping atop a fallen stalactite to get a better view ahead "to be honest I'm amazed we made it this far alive"<br>Percy was suddenly under the impression that he had spoken to soon as there was suddenly a thunderous barking sound from the somewhere in the distance and what sounded like an elephant charging in their direction.  
>"Hellhound!" Nico slid off his stalactite and ducked behind it. Percy and Thalia followed him drawing their weapons.<p>

"What's it doing here?" Thalia asked Nico as the sound of thundering paw steps died to be replaced with the sound of a very large nose snuffling "away from the fields of punishment?"  
>"I said I was amazed we made it this far" Nico said "father probably sent it"<br>"Just the one?" Percy scoffed adjusting his grip on Riptide "against us? No problem." He made ready to strike. The beast drew near snuffling around the base of their hiding place. As it came into view Percy made ready to launch himself at it. Then he recognised the furry mastiff face, big black eyes and furiously wagging tail.  
>"Mrs O'Leary!" he cried in relief dropping Riptide and throwing his arms wide in greeting. The tank sized dog gave an excited bark and leapt forward bowling Percy over and pinning him to the ground with a massive paw. She then began to lick his face with a tongue the approximate size and width of a surfboard.<br>"Easy, easy girl" Percy gasped trying in vain to push the dog's paw off his chest "I've missed you too." It was true. He hadn't seen his faithful pet Hellhound in over a year, and with everything that had happened he hadn't expected to ever see her again. Thalia retracted her spear moving to scratch Mrs O'Leary behind the ears; the Hellhound growled contentedly, her tail wagging hard enough to stir up a breeze.  
>"Aww aren't you sweet" she said "come on girl. Let Percy up, we've got things to do." The dog obediently removed her paw from Percy's chest, sitting down with a thump that made several nearby spirits flicker as though they had bad reception. Percy immediately felt better for seeing the dog, somehow the underworld didn't seem as bleak when you had a two ton playmate rolling around in the grass.<br>"I've got an idea" he told them.  
>"Catch a lift from your friend here?" Thalia asked.<br>"Precisely" Percy acknowledged smiling, Thalia smiled back.  
>Nico didn't "Hold on. What do you think my father is going to do if we burst into his Palace on quite possibly the largest Hellhound in existence? You might as well go and hand yourselves over to the furies at the fields of punishment."<p>

**_He's right _**Percy thought. Their intention was not to try and appear intimidating when confronting Hades, quite the opposite in fact.  
>"Just as far as the gates" Thalia suggested "it'll save us walking for hours more" Nico leant against the fallen stalactite, arms crossed, glaring at them for a few more moments. Percy stared right back, his hand on Mrs O'Leary's neck, waiting for the pale youth to realise the logic in the idea.<br>"Fine" he grunted, pushing himself off the black stone and moving toward the trio.  
>"Ok girl" Percy said in Mrs O'Leary's ear "sorry to ask for help as soon as I've got you back but we need a lift to Hades Palace" Mrs O'Leary's tail stopped wagging and she let out a whine of discontent "Please" Percy begged not wanting to walk for any longer than he had to. She looked at him a moment then licked his face once before lying flat on the ground so that the three Demigods could clamber onto her back. No sooner had Nico gotten on then she leapt up and bounded off toward the palace scattering any terrified spirits who were in her path. In fifteen minutes they arrived before the gates of Hades palace. Nico was off before the Hellhound had stopped moving, Percy and Thalia slid off after him.<br>"Thanks girl" Percy said hugging the massive creature around the neck. Even now at eighteen his arms still weren't long enough to reach all the way around "now listen to me carefully. Go to Circe's Isle, in the sea of monsters that's where I live now" Mrs O'Leary cocked her head to one side, ears perked up, a look that said all too clearly **_for real?_**  
>"I know. A lot has happened since I last saw you" he went on failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Mrs O'Leary nuzzled him concernedly "Go on" Percy insisted giving her a gentle nudge "Stay out of sight and wait for me to call you. A moment passed then she licked him on final time before turning and bounding towards the shadows at the base of the palace wall. Then she was gone bounding into the shadows, melding into them and disappearing from view.<p>

With her gone the three of them approached the massive gates into the palace garden. Nico was in the lead and they swung open for him without need to slow down. As soon as they crossed into Persephone's garden the smell of Pomegranates made Percy hungry, weird considering he didn't like them. He had to keep his eyes fixed directly ahead to avoid veering off the path to one of the many fruit trees dotted around the grounds. Thalia walked next to him with her eyes locked on the back of Nico's head, undoubtedly suffering the same problem. Nico was unaffected. Why would he be? He'd eaten underworld food before and he could still come and go as he pleased. As they reached the massive bronze doors into the palace proper the two skeletal guards at the entrance locked their spears in a cross preventing them from continuing further.  
>"Let me pass" ordered Nico "I need to speak with my father" the two skeletal warriors slowly turned their empty eye sockets on Percy and Thalia. Percy shivered with apprehension; automatically shifting his weight, ready to leap into action should the corpses lunge at them. "They're with me" Nico stated firmly "let me in!" For a moment the skeletons did nothing.<br>"Not good" Percy muttered.  
>"No kidding" agreed Thalia producing her mace canister from a pocket. A second more. Then the figures stood to attention once more and the doors swung inward allowing them into the heart of darkness. Percy stood up straight and Thalia returned her mace canister to her pocket, both releasing a simultaneous breath of relief. A relief that was short lived. They had travelled but a few feet along the hallway before at least fifty undead guards poured from doorways either side of them circling the group.<p>

Before Percy could take another step one of the skeletons, wearing the tattered grey uniform of the German Wehrmacht and carrying a severely weathered Mauser 98k, stepped forward and rammed the butt of his rifle into Percy's chest knocking the breath from him and causing him to collapse panting hard. Above him Thalia huffed and clutched her own chest sounding winded despite not having actually been struck.  
><strong><em>It must be part of our blood bond <em>**thought Percy. He had meant to learn as much about it as possible in the week before coming down here but Thalia had spent most of that time asleep. The healing may have saved her but it had still taken some of her energy to complete the process, leaving her massively fatigued for the first few days. All he had learned was that Thalia would frequently suffer nightmares about the time she had spent Artemis' prisoner and the time she'd spent without her memory. It kept him awake. Thalia's Pain. Despair, desperation and defiance all flowing into his mind as he lay awake making him despise the goddess of the hunt more each time. His theory was confirmed when another dead soldier prevented Thalia reaching for her spear by whacking her in the back of the head with his own rifle butt, causing Percy to suddenly develop a throbbing headache.  
>"What is the meaning of this?" Nico demanded crouching next to Thalia where she had crumpled onto the floor clutching her cranium. One of the dead guys grabbed Nico by the collar of his black hoodie and hauled him out of the circle of dead, which immediately closed in around Percy and Thalia. Percy wanted to fight back but his breath was only just returning to him. Thalia was sitting up rubbing the back of her head and glaring at the soldier who had clubbed her. If her power over lightning had extended to shooting bolts from her eyes he would have been blasted to bone meal where he stood. Percy got to his feet, hand straying to the pen in his jeans pocket, but the Wehrmacht ghoul cocked his rifle levelling it at Percy's head.<br>"Easy there bro" Percy said weakly raising both hands in surrender, a nervous sweat trickled down the back of his neck "we're not going to try anything". The dead man wheeled about slinging his rifle over his shoulder. More minions moved to encircle the pair of them, Nico left outside the group to watch in anger, and began to march them down the corridor towards the throne room.

The god of the dead reclined lazily on his throne of bones watching silently as Percy and Thalia were marched into the room and halted before him.  
>"So" said the god. In his ten foot form his massive, terrible voice filled the entire chamber "the fallen of Olympus have come below" he looked at each of them with equal measures of hate and suspicion "the Illicit Son of Poseidon and the misbegotten daughter of Zeus. Traitors, oath breakers and murderers together. Why should I not slaughter you where you stand?"<br>Nico, at his usual place beside his father's throne finally spoke up "please father they do not mean to attack you. I brought them here because . . ."  
>"SILENCE" roared Hades, a couple of the smaller stalactites dropped from the ceiling "I will deal with you later" he spat at his son furiously "let them defend themselves"<br>Percy swallowed the nervous tension that was threatening to make him vomit. He fervently hoped the god had not meant that in the literal sense.  
><strong><em>Time to sell our case<em>** he thought. Percy knelt respectfully not raising his eyes above the hem of Hades' enormous black robes. Beside him Thalia followed suit.  
>"Lord Hades" he began carefully "we have not come here to threaten you"<br>"Oh no?" Hades asked sarcastically "well then what, pray tell, _is _your purpose for being in my domain before your judgement?"  
>The words caught in Percy's throat momentarily but it was Thalia who spoke next "we bear no ill feelings toward you Lord Hades for you understand our plight better than any other immortal". A ground shaking THUD forced Percy to raise his eyes. Hades was sitting up straight in his throne and had banged a fist angrily on the arm of his throne.<br>"Do not presume to compare yourself to me girl!"  
>"We would never do such a thing Lord" Percy assured him.<br>"We simply ask that you listen to what we have to say" Thalia went on "then you may judge us as you see fit". It occurred to Percy then how strange it was that Thalia knew what to say at all. He had had never gotten the chance to discuss this with her in detail, much less brief her on what he intended to say. Yet there she was saying almost exactly what he had intended to. Hades extinguished the black fire he had conjured in his hand but remained straight backed his hands gripping the arm rests on his throne.  
>"I'm listening" he said flatly.<p>

"We have come to you" Percy said trying hard to swallow the pride stuck in his throat and do what must be done "to humbly beg for your assistance"  
>The god looked incredulous "My assistance? You have betrayed your Godly parents, your siblings, and your promises. You have corrupted my son and you want my <em>help. <em>What assistance could you possibly expected me to grant you? Except perhaps the embrace of death?"  
><strong><em>This is going to be a <em>****really ****_tough sell _**Percy thought.  
>"A gift of force Lord Hades" he said aloud "when the time comes we beg that you would raise an army of the dead to help us overthrow your brother"<br>Thalia took over "In return we offer you a place of honour and authority in the new Pantheon and the respect and admiration you have been owed for the past three thousand years." Although it was almost exactly what he would have said Percy thought it sounded a lot more convincing coming from her.  
>Hades wasn't biting just yet "I already have a position of honour to the council. I need no help from you!" Percy and Thalia looked at each other, thinking the same thing. The next step would be risky. Percy looked back at Hades.<br>"Forgive us lord but do you honestly believe that?" Hades eyes flashed dangerously, Percy rushed on before the god could incinerate him "if it weren't for our intervention at the conclusion of the second Titan war do you honestly think our fathers would have granted you _any _powers on Olympus, much less a place in the throne room?" Hades opened his mouth. No doubt to utter the words that would condemn them to Tartarus. But he seemed to think better of it and closed it again.  
>Thalia pressed their advantage "Since being granted a seat has Zeus actually listened to a word you have said? Have any of your suggestions even been considered?"<br>Hades snorted derisively "I wish. At the last conference meeting I requested we bulldoze the collapsed remnants of Daedalus' Labyrinth to make more room for an expansion. Not only did he refuse, he called the idea absurd" Hades propped his chin on his fist scowling angrily at the two demigods "he has no idea how many souls flood into the fields of Asphodel every day, and that's just famine and disease victims from Africa. If I don't get more space soon the dead will be crowding against the gates of Elysium!"  
>"Exactly" Percy continued "as the eldest member of the Pantheon we would be looking to <em>you <em>for guidance and advice. You would be held in high esteem, with reverence and honour rather than hate and fear."

The Lord of the underworld reclined on his throne once more, elbows resting on the arms, long pale fingers laced together before his face.  
>"Very well. Let us suspend reality for a moment and imagine I consider your offer. What progress have you made? The gods are unable to see you yet we cannot determine why. What preparations, what allies, strategies?"<br>Percy had hoped to avoid this. He had wanted to get Hades on side without divulging everything. He didn't like the idea of discussing the details of their operation with a god who could well turn them all over to Olympus without a second thought. Still if they wanted the God's support the first step was cooperating with him.  
>"Thus far it is us" he gestured at himself and Thalia "Circe and Violet Xen a daughter of Demeter, all exceptionally skilled"<br>"And the sorceress has granted us the use of her island as a base of operations" added Thalia.  
>Hades almost smiled "is that all? Two of my brother's illegal spawn, a witch, a hippie and an island spa. Not very impressive is it?" Percy had to breathe deeply through his nose to keep calm. Beside him Thalia inhaled for a full five seconds before breathing out.<br>"we are not ready to move yet my Lord many more preparations must be made" he said.  
>"But we cannot proceed without assistance or the guarantee of assistance at the right moment" Thalia finished smoothly.<br>Hades suddenly looked irritated "I do wish you would desist doing that?"  
>Percy lost his thread at these words "doing what?"<br>"Completing each other's sentences, focusing on one irritating mortal is bad enough. Listening to both of you talk is giving me a headache"  
>Percy held his tongue despite his irritation at the comment. Thalia didn't quite manage it.<br>"It's not our fault you're too thick to process more than one person at a time" she muttered. Unfortunately Hades heard her "I would watch your tone Thalia Grace" he snapped his fingers and one of the guards hit Thalia in the back. She fell forward onto the black marble steps. Percy winced, feeling a dull pain in his back, but he tried to hide it.

Hades noticed Percy's flinch "what was that?" his eyes flicked back and forth between Thalia and Percy as he helped her back to her feet where they stood side by side.  
>Understanding came into the god's dark eyes as he studied them "Ah this is interesting" Percy didn't trust himself to say anything "A bond tighter than any other, two souls joined together, almost symbiotic. She must mean a lot to you to take such a great risk" Thalia glanced at him sidelong and he felt himself redden though he didn't know if the embarrassment was his or hers. He decided to ignore the first half of the sentence.<br>"Why a great risk?" he asked.  
>"Two souls joined together, inseparable I suspect even in death. It could be a great advantage or a fatal weakness. Which it becomes depends on how you utilise it." This sentence did little except confuse Percy, from the look on Thalia's face it had had the same effect on her.<br>Hades was all business again "how do I know you are not going to betray me at the first opportunity?"  
>Percy shivered "we have both suffered for broken oaths, Sally Jackson lies in a coma from which she may never emerge. Our old life is lost to us" Percy had to stop. Thinking about his mother was still painful.<br>"We have no desire to suffer anything like that again" Thalia finished  
>"Hmmm, so I am supposed to take you at your word that should you swear on the Styx you will not renege on our agreement at any point? That doesn't encourage me.<br>"We have little else to offer" Percy admitted.  
>"Oh Perseus Jackson I think you do" hades said quietly. Percy's blood ran cold. Thalia turned to face him, a hand on his shoulder, concern clear in her face. "Your mother is in a coma. Given enough time she will recover. Of course it would be a tragic thing for her to pass suddenly and inexplicably. Her soul bound straight to the fields of punishment to suffer eternally for the crimes of her estranged son. Do you understand me?"<p>

Percy couldn't answer he just stared. He hadn't expected something like this. His mother's life wasn't a bargaining chip. Could he risk his mother's soul on revenge? Then he remembered who had put her in a coma in the first place, and with that thought came all the other reasons he was doing this.  
>"I grow impatient. Answer me!" Hades ordered.<br>"Yes" was all he could manage.  
>Percy looked up from the floor straight into Thalia's eyes. There was no blame or disgust in those eyes, only sympathy, understanding. It was one of the hardest decisions he had ever made but if when Olympus was brought to justice his mother need never suffer again.<br>Hades was silent for a full five minutes and neither Percy, Thalia nor Nico dared say anything that might interrupt the god's contemplation. Not that Nico had been much help since getting here.  
>"I will aid you" Hades said slowly like he wasn't sure if he meant it "should the moment arise I will raise all available forces from the underworld to aid in the removal of my brothers" he raised a finger to draw attention to his next point "however, I reserve the right to withdraw my support or deny any involvement should I feel that your resolve has weakened or there is a high chance of failure. On the river Styx I swear this." It was more than they could have hoped for even if the agreement was heavily weighted in Hades favour.<br>Percy and Thalia spoke in unison "On the Styx we swear to abide by the promises we have made this day and to not betray the confidence of our Lord Hades". Underground thunder rumbled once again.

"One final proviso" Hades said. He held out his upturned hand and black fire swirled above his palm. Percy clenched, fearing an attack, but when the flames receded a pair of matching skull rings almost identical to the one Nico wore were floating several inches above the God's palm.  
>"You WILL report your progress to me directly and at regular intervals" he ordered "these rings will grant you the ability to shadow travel like one of my own children. The ring's own energy will is linked directly to my palace. You will be able to travel between here and your last location on earth at will. I will also be able to summon you. To utilise the ability beyond that will require you to use your own energy. Do not fail" he tossed the rings and the two demigods caught them easily slipping them onto their ring fingers. Percy's ring flashed and the clear gems set into the skull's eye sockets turned to emeralds. Thalia was examining hers. It's eyes were a pair of sapphires.<br>"Cool" they said at the same moment, ruining the serious mood of the meeting.  
>"Be gone" hades commanded. Black started eating at the edges of Percy's vison. Before he lost consciousness he saw Hades turn to Nico.<br>"We need to discuss your behaviour" Percy just had time to hope he wouldn't be in too much trouble for helping them. Then he lost the battle with the darkness and passed out completely.

When they came to the pair of them were sprawled on the marble floor of Percy's bedchamber. They could have almost convinced themselves they had dreamed the whole thing if not for the jewelled skull rings that now adorned their fingers. Percy sat up and looked at Thalia. She looked back and they smiled grimly. They had Hades support. The gathering could now begin.


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow Politics

**Greetings demigods! I humbly apologise for the lateness of this update but I've been in rather a pickle lately. Anyway here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**P.S I realise this one is shorter but I really want to get this story on the move as this is shaping up to be a LONG book. Bare with me readers!**

**Athena's wisdom to you.  
>-Athena'sPride95<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Shadow Politics<p>

**_Mount Olympus; Throne room_**

As usual with the Olympian counsel an argument had broken out. Not an uncommon occurrence. Whenever a meeting took place, especially when tensions were running high or something important was happening, there was sure to be an almighty row at some point during the proceedings. This time though the argument had broken out almost the moment the meeting had started. Ares, Athena, Poseidon and Aphrodite were all making their anger known, with much gesturing and yelling and the pointing of various weapons. Hecate, though quiet was not looking particularly happy either. Hades sat impassively on his throne of bones watching the furore before him and feeling little inclination to take part, though at some point he would undoubtedly be dragged into the fray. He wondered if Jackson had considered that Hades would be a part of his little war from day one, regardless of only promising warriors if the time came. He was fighting a war already, a political war. Of course he could reveal all he knew at any time and resolve the whole situation in a matter of minutes, even if it meant breaking the oath he had only hours before made with Jackson and Grace. He wouldn't though, at least not yet. It gave the God of the Underworld no small satisfaction to watch his siblings and their offspring going at it like a pack of rabid dogs. That and any disunity between the Gods meant that they would be even more ineffective at decision making than usual, thus making acting against Jackson and his associates even less likely.

The current topic of discussion was the punishment of Aphrodite for her Part in Percy's betrayal of Olympus. After the questers returned from the Sea of Monsters the truth had finally come out about why Percy had turned on them in the first place. Of how she had meddled far more than should have been permitted and then lost control of the situation entirely resulting in two of the most celebrated heroes of Olympus being ostracized their friends, family and godly patrons.  
>"I suggest a restriction on her powers for the next century or two, or being prevented from visiting earth" Athena made her voice heard above those of the others "maybe say that she is banned from manipulating or breaking up couples. It may result in some surprisingly long lasting celebrity relationships but I think the mortals can live with that" she looked at the Goddess of love directly "and I think we can all agree that a downturn in the number of her children popping up all over the place wouldn't be such a bad thing". The suggestion caught the attention of the others and the arguments died, but it was only a second before Poseidon was back on the offensive.<br>"Such a punishment is pittance compared to the problems she has caused and what her actions have caused some of us to lose" Hades looked at the sea god to his left and hoped that he wouldn't ask him to back up the claim. Thankfully he didn't "I demand that her children be exiled and the mortal men who sired them be destroyed!" Hades was surprised, for the sea god this was an intensely vicious suggestion. His views were mirrored around the throne room as gasps and mutterings of shock came from all the gods present, even those not really interested in the issue.  
>"Don't look at me like that! It is what she has brought upon me. My son exiled and Sally near dead, it is a fair demand!" Hades noticed that his brother failed to mention the fact that Zeus was the one who had left Sally Jackson comatose. Though he suspected this was only because it would be up to Zeus to hand down the final judgment, so antagonising him was not going to score any points with the Lord of the Sky.<br>Ares was the next to start yelling "don't even think about it seaweed. I know where your palace is and I'll have every superpower dropping nukes in the Atlantic by dinner time if you do that!" Hades wondered if maybe he should speak up. After all, _his _only son was supposed to be dead too; killed by Jackson in a moment of uncharacteristic brutality. Although, Hades had to admit that he felt a small glimmer of admiration for Jackson in regards to that particular plan, it had had a certain sinister brilliance to it. Of course had he actually killed Nico he wouldn't have lived to see the next sunrise, let alone make it to the underworld to bargain. As it was implicating either Poseidon or Aphrodite would be more than enough to stir up the hornet's nest even more and drive them all deeper into the turmoil already churning in the throne room. But then it meant getting roped into this argument, and looking around it was clear that every god not involved was making an effort to keep it that way.

Zeus had his head in his hand, massaging his forehead as though the entire situation was only giving him a migraine. Knowing his brother's temper it was probably true. Hera wasn't making any effort to get involved but her constant glaring at the altercation proceeding before her, made it clear she was furious that her family was at its own throat again. Apollo was trying to block out the proceedings entirely. He had a pair of headphones plugged into an amplifier next to his throne, strumming away on his red Gibson ES-335. Of course the only reason Hades knew what it was at all was because the man had been ranting on for months about how he had bought the thing for just shy of a million dollars at an auction of Eric Clapton's old stuff. His eyes were hidden behind mirrored aviators but Hades could tell he wasn't managing to remain completely ignorant of what was happening because his brow kept wrinkling as though in discomfort or annoyance. His sister wasn't even present, she hadn't been ever since her disagreement with her father of the treatment of Grace. Demeter was busying herself making daisy chains out of a basket of flowers in her lap, apparently unperturbed by the level of noise. Down near the end of the room Dionysus had taken to browsing wine catalogues, a pile of empty diet coke cans was growing steadily beside him. Hermes was on a tablet computer.  
><strong><em>Most likely checking messages and delivery requests<em>** Hades supposed. Even Hephaestus was making no effort to come to the aid of his wife, apparently happy to leave the task up to Ares. Instead he was constructing a model of an FA-22 Raptor out of spare bits of bronze. As hades watched the tiny jet took off from the god's lap and flew twice around his head, pulling a loop before landing on the arm of his throne.

**_I'm beginning to think that Jackson is right _**Hades realised **_without our children these morons would have lost control of the universe aeons ago._** He was startled from this contemplation by his brother who had turned to him.  
>"Hades why are you so quiet?" Poseidon demanded "we all know what you are like when it comes to holding a grudge. Some small assistance would be valued!"<br>Hades almost let a smile escape **_it always takes a dire situation for my brothers to pay me any heed. But politics is a balancing act at the best of times, perhaps tipping the scales a little would be useful.  
><em>**He composed himself before speaking aloud " I would remind you brother that it was _your _son who used Nico to make his little point, and I am fairly certain that Aphrodite had no hand in that"  
>"Thank you" the love goddess squeaked from her throne. She sounded rather pathetic when she knew she was in trouble.<br>**_Like a scared little girl_** Hades thought. Poseidon blustered angrily, unable to find the words to construct a suitable retort. As Hades hoped the proclamation caused the tension to crank up a few more degrees. Unfortunately it was Ares who decided to use the opening to deflect attention away from Aphrodite, and onto Jackson.  
>"Yeah sea sludge! It's your kid's actions we should be dealing with not this meaningless crap."<br>Athena however, ever attentive in any battle of minds, words or arms wasn't going to let the topic at hand slide "do not change the subject Ares. My daughter's mind was unforgivably manipulated, twisted beyond all sanity by Aphrodite's little _Magnum Opus_. I would hardly call that meaningless."  
>"The failings of your weak minded children don't count for squat here Athena" Ares said stupidly, waving a hand dismissively at the Goddess of wisdom. A poor bit of diplomacy as it turned out.<p>

Athena was instantly on her feet, full battle regalia materialising instantly around her person, spear and shield included.  
>"Do not call my children weak minded, you moronic jingoist, or I will make you regret it" Ares stood casually and moved to stand toe to toe with Athena, his enormous sword now in hand resting across his shoulder.<br>"I have no idea what that meant but it sounds insulting. Are you insulting me little miss brain box?" Athena actually raised her eyes to the ceiling as if in praise of a power even higher than herself  
>"Huzzah! A breakthrough" she proclaimed sarcastically. Several of the minor gods, near the far end of the chamber, sniggered.<br>The flames in Ares' eye sockets flared, nearly scorching his eyebrows "well then I hope your mouth isn't making promises your body can't keep because I will knock the stuffing out of you princess!"  
>Athena shifted her weight, sliding into a combat stance ""Try it you brutish ignoramus!"<br>"Kopros!" Ares swore "I'll make you eat your words owl eyes!"  
><strong><em>Owl eyes? <em>**Hades thought **_for the God of War his macho repartee isn't up to much.  
><em>**"Enough!" Zeus roared. Apparently his migraine didn't prevent him from putting an end to the inevitable duel before it could begin. "This argument is doing little to improve my mood and nothing to resolve our situation" The god stated. His eyes fixed on his two children still staring each other down in the centre of the throne room. "Ares, Athena will you sit down!" he ordered. After another full minute of giving each other the evil eye they withdrew to their own thrones, weapons and armour vanishing as they took their seats.

"Thank you" Zeus said tersely before turning his attention to the still pale Goddess of Love. "Aphrodite, due to the manner in which you massively exceeded your station when interfering with the relationship of Jackson and Chase" the eyes of both Athena and Poseidon also turned on the now terrified looking Goddess "you are hereby prohibited from having any contact with mortal men for the next century"  
>Aphrodite's mouth dropped open "no dating?" she asked dumbfounded.<br>"No dating" Zeus confirmed "additionally should you fail to adhere to this punishment any children you sire will be . . ." he looked at Poseidon for a moment. Hades could tell he didn't want to say what he was about to, yet knew it was the only way to appease his brother "ahem. Euthanized." Dead silence, and coming from the Lord of the Dead that was saying something. Hera looked mortified and several noises of disgust and disbelief issued from elsewhere in the room. Even Hades hadn't expected his brother to actually inflict such a punishment. "Do the offended parties view this as fair?" Zeus asked awkwardly aware of the attention his decision had just earned him. Athena had paled to almost the same shade of milk as Aphrodite but nodded slightly. Poseidon however didn't look shocked, rather he looked distinctly unsatisfied.  
>"I suppose it will have to be won't it?" was his rhetorical reply.<br>At his brother's response Zeus' expression shifted from awkward to angry once more "which brings us to the next item" he said tightly "dealing with Jackson and his collaborators".

Poseidon began to rise in anger from his throne but Zeus pointed a finger threateningly at him.  
>"Don't" he ordered "this must be done" he faced the assembled divines once more "We know where they are based following the return of the questers" he explained. "The problem is that as individuals we cannot see them and the sea of monsters is out of our reach"<br>Athena shook off her shock at her father's earlier proclamation "Not all of us father" she locked eyes with Poseidon. Apollo who was apparently following the conversation now that that shouting had stopped interjected.  
>"Athena you do know that barnacles over there can't reach them either right. If he could he would have done something ages ago"<br>"I don't mean Poseidon but he knows who _I _mean."  
>The God of the sea glared back at her angrily "No" he said with finality "absolutely not!"<br>"Stop shielding your son!" Zeus commanded.  
>"Ceto" Poseidon shouted angrily, throwing up his arms in surrender as a clamour of angry voices rose up once more "she means Ceto. She controls all the horrors of the sea, including those residing within the Sea of Monsters. I would like to point out however to you, Hecate and Demeter that his "collaborators" as you called them are your own children. If you convince Ceto to send a sea monster to attack that island the likelihood that only Perseus would perish is non-existent."<br>Hecate immediately dismissed the problem "I gave up on Circe years ago." Zeus had gone very quiet and still but Demeter suddenly became a very noticeable presence in the room. She sprang from her throne catapulting her basket of flowers across the chamber. Unfortunately for Hades his throne was to Poseidon's immediate right, directly opposite Demeter and squarely in the basket's path. He was struck at high speed by a basket full of fresh daisies that immediately wilted on contact with him. By the time he had removed the basket from his head and brushed dead flowers from his toga Demeter had returned to her seat and Poseidon was speaking again.

"We can avoid further loss of life if you finally grant me the leave I asked for at our previous meeting so that I may speak with my son."  
>"No" Zeus responded immediately "I will not have you conspiring against us"<br>"I would do no such thing! I simply want to convince him of the error of his ways and bring him back to us."  
><strong><em>This is a problem <em>**Hades realised **_despite his ineptitude my brother may _****actually****_ be able to get through to his son. Time to adjust the situation once more. _**  
>"And what?" he asked Poseidon "Submit to a trial? A trial during which he will almost certainly be found guilty. He is a murderer and a traitor so I doubt he'll be eager to return, seeing as it would mean eternity at the mercy of my furies"<br>Poseidon was clearly incensed "He is none of those things by choice Hades!"  
>Zeus sided with Hades though "regardless of the catalyst" he said "your son has made his own choices since his unfortunate exile, choices that no circumstance forced upon him" the God king made eye contact with Hades but he stayed silent. He was not going to admit his son was alive if no-one had realised it. The anonymity of death had its uses. Zeus seemed to be done thinking "No. Brother your request for parley is denied." He raised his eyes to the assembly once more "counsel dismissed."<br>"But surely" Poseidon began.  
>"Counsel. Dismissed." Zeus stated. He then stood to address the assembly as they rose to leave "Just a reminder I want a full list of all unclaimed children by the time we reconvene, and please take any litter and leftovers with you! Hestia has informed me that she is tired of the throne room being left smelling like moussaka and scattered with coke cans" he finished looking pointedly at the pile beside Dionysius' throne. The god of wine looked at the pile then rolled his eyes before vanishing, taking the pile of empty cans with him.<p>

As the other gods began to phase out of existence Hades remained seated. He could warn Jackson and Grace of a potential sea monster attack but it would raise questions about how they had learned of the threat at the next meeting. He then noticed Athena was the only other God still present and she was eyeing him from where she stood, placing her notes from the meeting back into a satchel.  
>"Can I help you?" Hades asked sarcastically.<br>"No" Athena said tersely, flipping the satchel closed and hoisting it onto her shoulder "you seem to be busy enough helping yourself" then she vanished with a sound like rustling pages leaving owl feathers to flutter to the floor, which also promptly evaporated into thin air.  
><strong><em>Does she suspect? <em>**Hades wondered. He had enough problems diverting the attention of most of the gods but Athena was annoyingly perceptive. Jackson's ruse with Nico had thrown most of the gods off anything Hades may have become involved in, but perhaps not all.  
><strong><em>I'll have to seclude Nico for the time being, and if he tries to leave I will forcibly ground him for the duration.<em>** And with that last thought he began his divine shift back to his palace in the underworld.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maelstrom Bar; Circe's isle<em>**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle, Percy was contemplating over a drink in the spa's bar following his most recent training session with Violet. Miss Xen had potential but none of the weapons that the spa had on hand worked for her. They needed to acquire weapons and soon. The problem there was Circe and her attendants didn't use anything as crude as swords or bows and so didn't have their own supply and Percy and Thalia certainly weren't blacksmiths. Even if Hades' undead were going to provide the bulk of the revolution's fighting forces his _living _allies would still need good quality arms. Just as he downed the last of his bottle of Cherry coke Thalia entered the bar, she was in need of a drink too having just come from the gymnasium. She collapsed onto the bar stool next to him.  
>"Tired" Percy Joked.<br>She gave him a cold look, but he could tell she was amused.  
>She waved for the attention of the bartender "Spring water please. No ice" she turned back to him "you know exactly how tired I am seaweed brain." It was true. If he concentrated he could tell exactly how tired she was. Right now her legs hurt in particular; she'd been on the treadmill for some time. It was a weird sensation being able to tell that as easily as if he himself had done it.<p>

In the days since Thalia's return their link had slowly been growing stronger. At first it had been little more than an empathy link allowing them to sense each other's broader emotions. Now though their emotional telepathy was stronger, they could sense each other's pain, both physical and mental and sense intentions which were what had allowed Thalia to understand what Percy had meant to say back in Hades palace despite him never actually telling her. It wasn't true telepathy, they couldn't communicate with each other by thought alone. Not yet. A sudden flash of annoyance broke his train of thought. He looked at Thalia. She was glaring at her glass of water. It had three ice cubes in it. She called the bartender back over.  
>"Yes ma'am?" the woman asked.<br>"What did I ask for?" Thalia asked feigning calmness.  
>"A spring water ma'am"<br>"And what did I say not to do?" Thalia growled the question tapping the side of her glass with a black fingernail as she did so. The bartender followed the motion with her eyes and they widened when they spotted the ice cubes but she stayed silent.  
>"I told you no ice" Thalia snapped, she hooked the ice cubes out with one hand and dumped them on the bar "you don't know how long that's been in the freezer it could be filled with all kinds of crap!"<br>"o, of course ma'am" the bartender stuttered "my apologies ma'am" she swept the ice cubes up in a dishcloth and scurried away through a door behind the bar.

Percy smirked at her discomfort but to Thalia he said "ice cubes, seriously? A little petty don't you think?" Thalia's irritation subsided to be replaced by the concern that was its underlying cause "it's not the ice cubes" she admitted "I don't trust any of these girls. They might be our "allies"" she made air quotes with her fingers "but they only answer to Circe. If that witch turns on us, they'll follow her not us"  
>"I know" Percy agreed "that's something I've learned the hard way over the past few months: you can't trust anyone"<br>"Except for me?"  
>"Except for you" he conceded<br>"Ditto" Thalia said then smiled. He smiled back for a moment before he remembered what he was saying.  
>He gave himself a small shake "but as long as the promise of power remains I don't think we'll have a problem with her."<br>Thalia took a long draught from her pint of water "I gotta give you that one" she said, Percy could feel the admiration, smirking she went on "The idea to use this place was pretty smart for you."  
>"Very funny" Percy muttered, only slightly offended "I'm not as fish brained as people seem to think you know?"<br>"I know" Thalia said.

Percy remembered his contemplation before she'd arrived "on the subject of allies, I just finished training with Violet. She's got fighting potential to be sure, one of the fastest and most agile I've ever encountered, especially for a child of Demeter. But nothing in the spa's crappy supply of seized weapons is any good for her.  
>Thalia took the time to finish her off her water "This is still a spa not a naval base Percy. They're hardly likely to have an arms dealer on this island"<br>She stopped and Percy felt a sudden spike of excitement as Thalia's brain sparked off an idea.  
>"I need to go wash up" she declared.<br>"What's up?" Percy asked surprised.  
>"Do you remember my crossbow?" she asked.<br>Percy remembered the serious piece of military hardware Thalia had turned up at camp with "yeah what about it?"  
>"Well, I think I know where we can get more weapons" she stood and smiled at Percy for the third time "and more allies."<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: The Armourer

**First update of 2015! And it really should have been done sooner. I am so sorry everyone but it took forever to write this chapter. As you read on I hope you'll understand why.**

**Please bare in mind this is my first attempt at writing an accent of any kind and I swear I did research first. Please take that into consideration if there are inconsistencies and inaccuracies. I have no intention of offending anyone! That said if you have any advice or tips please PM me.**

**As always read and review. Athena's wisdom to you.  
>-Athena'sPride95<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Armourer<p>

**_Camp Half Blood_**

The day after their disastrous Iris message to Hazel, Jason left for camp Jupiter. Annabeth and Piper had seen him off waiting by Cabin one with him whilst he summoned Tempest.  
>"Remember" Annabeth instructed Jason as they awaited the storm spirit's arrival "DO NOT mention Nico to Hazel, or anyone else for that matter, unless absolutely necessary."<br>Jason looked unsure "Annabeth I _have_ to inform Reyna and the other legion officers. If there is a situation that could compromise the loyalties of one of our own they have to know."  
>Annabeth agonised over it for a full minute during which time Tempest had come galloping out of the clouds to land beside Jason.<br>As the demigod mounted his wispy charge she finally said "Alright, but please be cautious. Octavian could have a field day with this if he gets the wrong idea"  
>"Don't worry I'll be tactful" Jason reassured her. If it had been anyone else Annabeth would have had doubts but whilst Jason was a warrior he was also a member of the Senate of new Rome and was essentially a politician as well, though not to the extent of others like Octavian. Jason would understand the need for discretion. With a final farewell Jason and Tempest launched into the sky and wheeled around west-south-west toward San Francisco. Annabeth watched after him until he disappeared from view then she turned away and started up the hill toward the big house before turning back. Piper was still staring forlornly at the sky in the direction Jason had flown off.<br>"Come on Piper let's go see Chiron, let him know Jason's gone home" Piper at last turned away from the infinite blue of the sky and followed after Annabeth as they headed for the Big House.

They walked for a few moments before piper asked "So what do we do now?" It should have been a stupid question, but yet again Annabeth realised that they had been left at a loose end. They knew where Percy was based. They knew that he and Thalia were now on the same side and out for revenge, and yet they couldn't do much to plan against it. They had no spies in Percy's camp so to speak, they had no leads or intel on what his activities _could be _let alone were, there weren't even any quests to go on. They couldn't just go riding back into the Sea of Monsters and Assault Percy's island. That would be suicidal. No, contrary to popular belief she did not have all the answers. And she hated it!  
>She just sighed heavily "I don't know Piper. I really don't." It was completely true and it was driving her out of her mind. She needed to be doing something <em>anything <em>to help Percy.  
><strong><em>No, not help<em>** she corrected herself **_save._** After having informed Chiron of Jason's departure the began to make their way over to the dining pavilion for an early lunch. They should have been leading their cabin's daily activities but Chiron seemed to be of the opinion that, because they were subjects of a great prophecy _yet again_, they had more important matter to occupy their time and so weren't required to keep to cabin schedules.  
><strong><em>Not that we're doing much with our new found free time<em>** Annabeth thought bitterly.

They were about half way to their destination when they were nearly bowled over by a fast moving stack of bronze armour plates and mechanical components travelling apparently unaided towards the woods. As they jerked to a halt some of the plates clattered to the floor, one landing rather painfully on Annabeth's foot.  
>"Uh, sorry ladies kind of in a hurry" came Leo's voice from somewhere behind the cart.<br>"No it's fine Leo" Piper said gathering up plates and dumping them back with the others "though I gotta say it's nice to see you away from that bunker at some time other than dinner"  
>"Yeah well, I told Jake and the others that, what with everything going south so fast, we should move the bulk of cabin nine's operations back out there. He agreed so now were shifting a lot of our stuff from our cabin and the forge to the bunker." He picked up a bolt that had rolled next to his foot. He examined it briefly as he spoke before slipping it into his pocket rather than the cart "trouble is we've got about fifty tons of parts and equipment to shift. Literally" he gestured at the load he was hauling.<br>Annabeth stepped out of the cart's path "Don't let us slow you down"  
>Leo snorted "yeah right. This is our second day hauling stuff and we're barley half way there. Times like this I wish there were more than six of us. Anyway, adios girls" he began to wheel the cart away again. Annabeth had no idea how he intended to get the cart full of metal parts across the uneven forest floor until he arrived at the treeline and crouched down to fiddle with something at the base of the cart. A hiss of steam and the cart suddenly sprouted legs like some mechanical insect and scuttled away into the trees. Leo ran after it yelling at the top of his lungs for it to slow down. Annabeth felt a smile threaten to break through and she shook her head in disbelief. That boy was mad, but his machines were ingenious.<br>**_As they say genius and madness are two sides of the same coin._**

"It's nice to see that Leo's keeping busy" commented Piper after her giggling fit had subsided.  
>"It's good that his whole cabin is keeping busy" Annabeth agreed "We're going to need every advantage we can get and that means weapons and armour too."<br>"I don't think it'd be that much of a problem" mused Piper "as long as Leo can come up with something to defend against magical blasts we should be fine"  
>Annabeth's brain shifted into a gear she liked to call <strong><em>overthink overdrive<em>** "don't forget about their elemental powers" she pointed out "and the fact that Percy is, was the best swordsman at Camp Half-Blood in several lifetimes and I'll bet Thalia's still pretty lethal with a spear _and _they've got that fox girl now and we've no idea what she's capable of _and _they may have done more since we last saw them." She had to stop because she needed to breathe. That and Piper was looking at her funny.  
>"Well, <em>Debbie downer<em>, glad to see you haven't lost your gift for pessimism" she gave Annabeth a nudge when she frowned at her "Come on let's get some lunch" and she set of for the white columns of the dining pavilion again. Annabeth followed but with **_OO _**still engaged she kept thinking that they should be doing something. Her mind kept going about twenty worst case scenarios a minute as she walked. Who knew what Percy was doing whilst they were sitting around eating lunch?

**_Austin, Texas; MacDonald's_**

Having just finished lunch Percy did his best to stifle a burp.  
>"Let's wait a while before we try that again" he suggested.<br>"Agreed" groaned Thalia bringing her head up from the table where she had been resting it for the past five minutes. This might be considered odd behaviour but they had just eaten two supersized meals a piece and Percy _still _wasn't sure if it had done the trick in helping restore their energy. He and Thalia still pretty much felt like death. True to the God's description Hades' rings had allowed the two of them to shadow travel like a creature of the underworld but what the God had understated, or what they should have remembered from their talks with Nico over the years, was just how much energy long distance shadow travelling would require. In hindsight, shadow travelling all the way from the middle of the Bermuda triangle to Austin wasn't the best choice for a first time journey. Strictly speaking it was only Thalia's first time but Percy wasn't exactly a frequent flyer himself. Percy considered that they were lucky to have been anywhere near their target but, thankfully, with the Colorado River running right through the middle of the city Percy had had some point of reference to focus on and as a result they had materialised in Zilker only a few meters from the water, extremely fatigued but alive and in the right city. Barely able to walk the two of them had staggered into, and collapsed in, the first eatery that they had come across which had just so happened to be the MacDonald's they were just finishing their meal in. Fast food chains of any kind are a no-no for demigods because they are almost always linked to the life force of some monster but seeing as the general rules of Demi-godhood were pretty much out of the window, set on fire and cast into Tartarus at this point they didn't really care.

The teenager who had served them hadn't even looked surprised when Percy had ordered four supersized meals. Apparently they had looked as dead on their feet as they had felt. They had then spent the next forty minutes cramming in as much food as they could manage. During the entire course of their burger binge they hadn't caught the slightest whiff of danger over the smell of processed meat and GM foodstuffs. Apparently whatever monster was connected to Maccy D's either hadn't noticed or didn't care that two serverly weakened demigods had staggered into one of its nests. The biggest threat they seemed to be facing at the moment was heart failure from the vast quantities of fat they had ingested. That suited them just fine.  
>"Right, we should get going" Thalia said screwing up her empty burger wrapper and tossing it into the bin over her shoulder, scoring a perfect three pointer without even looking.<br>"Hold on" Percy put a hand up, unable to hold it any longer, and burped loudly "ok now we can go" he said standing up.  
>"Gross" complained Thalia without much actual disgust. She stood and brushed crumbs off her black skinny jeans "come on, we're losing daylight"<br>"Right" Percy agreed. Together they left the restaurant and headed out into the stiflingly hot Texas afternoon.

Their destination was in downtown Austin, only a few minutes' walk across the river from Zilker. Percy had a skateboard with him but it was more for appearance's sake than anything else. Besides he was hardly going to skate off and leave Thalia to run after him, so together they began a brisk walk toward the river toward the heart of the city beyond. As they passed a newspaper stand Percy was astounded, as he frequently was, by the time difference between magical places and the mortal world. It had taken Cronus, or rather Saturn as Thalia has later explained, six months Sea of Monsters time to hear Thalia whilst in the mortal world it had been little more than two weeks from when he had first entered the sea of monsters until Nico had shown up with the crew from Camp Half-Blood. Percy still had issues getting his head around that. As near as he could figure it had taken Nico nearly four months to return after he had first met up with Percy. The time when Percy had informed him of his plan to have Nico wait in Miami for the quester he had been certain were coming. As far as Percy's understanding went; time in the Sea of Monsters was a relative construct. It had taken Cronus, or Saturn, six months to restore Thalia because that is how long he had needed. On his first visit though Percy had been in the sea of monsters but a few hours before he returned to find that nearly ten days had elapsed. Time flow seemed to change at random there, or at least wasn't constant.  
><strong><em>Or is just confusing as all balls.<em>**  
>"Percy?"<br>"Yeah Thals?"  
>"Can you do me a favour?"<br>"Sure what's up?" Percy was surprised he hadn't cottoned onto her need for something already.  
>"Can you stop thinking so hard? It's giving me a headache as well"<br>"Oh" Percy said lamely, he quickly distracted himself with something else to hide his embarrassment. For all his travelling over the years Percy had never been to Texas before, which was weird, being so huge, he thought that _something _would have gone on here at some point. He had suspected for several years that the Triple G ranch was located somewhere in Texas, but since he had only ever entered and left it through the Labyrinth he has never gotten to test the theory.

After twenty minutes walking they had crossed the Colorado River into downtown Austin and reached what Thalia said was their destination.  
><strong><em>The place is frickin big enough <em>**thought Percy. _Spartech Hunting and Home Defence _was a huge warehouse like establishment of brickwork and corrugated metal only a few blocks from the river itself. Unfortunately its size seemed to have made it a target. Percy supposed, what with the place being a gun store, that the glass in the front windows and door had been bullet proof but it looked like someone had gone to work on the front of the building with a sledgehammer.  
><strong><em>Or a Warhammer<em>** Percy decided remembering Thalia's tale about stopping a Cyclopes attack on the shop.  
>"Yeah, it looks like she still hasn't repaired all the damage from that last attack she suffered" Thalia said, feeling Percy's concern.<br>Despite the damage the place looked impressive "is she gonna want to come?" Percy asked "I mean this is a serious set up. We can't just expect her to come back with us just like that and leave all of this behind."  
>"Let's just talk to her" Thalia said, confident in both tone and mind-set "like I said she left CHB for reasons that it wasn't my business to ask about at the time" She suddenly looked slightly glum "Whatever it was, when I asked her about it she didn't exactly tear up with fond memories" she shook her head to clear the unpleasant thoughts "this might be easier than we think."<br>"If you say so" Percy conceded as the two of them turned and crossed the street toward the entrance. The glass in the door was riddled with a spider's web of cracks stemming from a central impact point in the centre of the pane. A sign hung from one of the steel shutters that occupied the spot where a window had once been read "business as usual".  
>Percy almost laughed as they entered <strong><em>for demigods? Yeah, Pretty much.<em>**

Once inside the store Percy stopped dead. Firearms of every description were hanging, floor to ceiling, along the walls and stacked on racks stretching to the rear of the store. The decor was all polished wood, wagon wheels and bullhorns giving a kind of war in the old west theme. Any surface that wasn't decorated with old west paraphernalia had a weapon of some description resting on, hanging from or propped against it. That is to say apart from the area immediately inside the store entrance where what appeared to be the remnants of a desk and gun racks lay in shattered splinters on the floor.  
>"She's recovered quickly" Thalia commented staring around with him "they nearly made it to the cash desk before they were stopped. The wandered the store for a few minutes until they happened upon a young man hanging out camo jackets on a rail near the back of the shop.<br>The man looked up at them, surprised, and Percy could have sworn he mumbled "Customers?" before straightening quickly to greet them. "Welcome to Spartech Hunting and Home Defence" he said in the forced overly cheery voice shop attendants use when addressing customers "weapons for warriors. My name is Joel, how can I help?" Thalia was all of a sudden curious. She stared at the attendant in silence for a few moments before saying "Where's Frank?"  
>Percy hadn't the faintest idea who "Frank" was but the shop assistant did "He quit a couple of months ago. Said the job was becoming too high risk.<br>A little of Thalia's hunter sexism asserted itself momentarily "typical cowardly male" she muttered contemptuously. Percy felt offended, and made sure to let Thalia know it. She winced before looking over at him apologetically "sorry" she said "don't know why I said that."

The shop attendant, Joel, watched their exchange for some moments before seeming to brush off whatever he had been thinking "anyway how can I help?"  
>"We're here to see AJ" Thalia told him frankly.<br>The attendant's eyes got wide "umm is she expecting you?"  
>Thalia leaned on the counter nonchalantly "we're old friends" Percy had moved to stand beside her and she looked over at him "or at least I am" Percy didn't complain <em>he'd <em>never met the girl.  
>"I can't just. . ." he started before Thalia leaned over and muttered in his ear something that Percy only just heard.<br>"It's about our next trip to New York" it seemed to Percy like an odd thing to say and he was sure that the guy would just look at them funny or wonder if they were hunting rats or something. Instead he went very pale. The phrase had more meaning to both of them than Percy realised.  
>"Manhattan Island?" Joel asked quietly.<br>Thalia leaned back from him, still looking him in the eyes she said "Yep, you never know what kind of _monsters _you'll meet in that _concrete jungle_" her tone was casual enough but the way she emphasised certain words wasn't normal.  
><strong><em>A code <em>**Percy realised.  
>The assistant scrambled out from behind the counter "She's uhh in the back. Follow me please."<br>"Gods Thalia what was that all about?" Percy had to ask as they followed the shop assistant at a distance "That guy suddenly looked like he thought you were going to kill him"  
>Thalia Grimaced, distinctly awkward "I had to fall back on the old code AJ gave the hunters for use if they needed supplies" they followed the man behind the counter to a door that led elsewhere in the building "though you are right. I don't know what AJ tells her staff but I don't think it's that we're here selling cookies."<p>

They passed through another door to find themselves on what was clearly a firing range. The attendant hurried on again with barely a pause and Percy though he must be leading them to the manager's office or something because the firing range was deserted. Then the booming report of a gunshot made the pair of them jump about a foot into the air. They were embarrassed. After all they'd been through and a gunshot almost made them jump out of their skin?  
><strong><em>In our defence <em>**Percy thought **_guns aren't commonplace weapons amongst demigods._** They swapped an discomfited grin at each other before moving on once more. As they continued on several more shots rang out, each one more deafening than the last. By the sixth shot, his ears were ringing and he could hardly hear a thing. The attendant disappeared behind one of the lane dividers and Percy heard the muted sounds of people talking rapidly. Percy tried to make out words but his ears were still ringing too much. Joel suddenly came scurrying out from behind the divider and shot across the firing range, disappearing in the direction of the store once again. A moment later the woman who must have been AJ emerged from behind the divider, and she could only have been a Texan. She wore a long sleeve western shirt rolled up above the elbows tucked into blue jeans. The jeans were held by an embossed belt complete with bullets and holster, in which she holstered a dangerous looking revolver, and honest to the gods cowgirl boots. Her red hair was a long braid emerging from beneath a bull hide cowgirl hat and ending midway down her back. Her eyes were green. Not vivid serpent green like Rachael's, Percy noticed, but still bright. Apple green, he would have called it.

At first sight she looked sour, possibly angry. She was clearly annoyed by the interruption. Percy held his breath. If AJ was hostile then this could go south very quickly. Then the woman's eyes fell upon Thalia and she instantly brightened. She rushed forward and embraced Thalia in a sisterly hug. When she spoke she did so with an accent that only a born and raised east Texan could have.  
>"Thalia! Good to see ya. Its bin ages since you an' yer girls helped me out with that little problem ah had a while back" She released the daughter of Zeus from the hug and took a step back, looking at her more closely. As she did so her brow rose with surprise "Longer an' ah thought apparently, you've grown up since then" she pointed to her own left eye indicating Thalia's scar "an still gettin inta fights ah see" Percy's fists clenched as pain and fear momentarily flooded Thalia's mind and a hand a hand shot to her face, but it subsided quickly. AJ hadn't meant anything by it. What he didn't like was that the Texan's eyes were still roving up and down his friend.<br>"You got more curves than a barrel a snakes now, dressin black as midnight" her tone changed from surprise to concern "Last ah saw you, you was cute as a Calico kitten on down south. What happened?"  
>Thalia sighed "long story AJ. I promise we'll tell you all of it soon" she turned to Percy who had been hovering awkwardly by the back wall, unsure of what to do or say "AJ" Thalia said "this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Now AJ's green eyes turned to him, and they were full of suspicion. Thalia picked up on the hostility "he's not a camper" she added quickly.<br>Percy didn't see how this would help but AJ suddenly seemed completely at ease "Howdy" she said stepping toward him and putting out a hand for him to shake, he did so and she pumped it warmly "mighty nice to meet ya! Names Allison Jennson, but ma friends just call me AJ."

She let go of Percy's hand and straightened her hat. Percy had to wiggle his fingers to get the circulation going again. Even with the curse of Achilles he could feel the strength of her grip, she was definitely a daughter of Hephaestus.  
>"So yer her for supplies again eh?" she asked hands on hips. Without waiting for a reply she went on "well ah got some real special stuff this time 'round that might intrest ya'll." She started to head down the firing range to a door at the far end of the warehouse.<br>Thalia was suddenly excited "oh! Percy come on" she urged "you're gonna want to see this" and she jogged off after the AJ. Percy fell into step a little behind the two women, feeling very much like the third wheel of the conversation. Instead he opted just to listen.  
>"What did you say to Joel anyway?" AJ asked after a moment "he came up to me lookin like a long tailed cat in a room fulla rockin chairs"<br>"We were hoping you could tell us" Thalia answered "I just gave him the hunter's code and he went white as marble" AJ's considered for a moment then realised something and laughed, her hat nearly tumbling off the back of her head.  
>"Well shoot ah remember. I told him that anyone usin that code was part of a group of hit women ah run wholesale supplies to."<br>Percy's eyes widened at the outlandish cover story and Thalia said "Seriously? That's what you told him?" AJ nodded "and he believed it, no wonder he went so pale."

They exited the main building into an area that looked like it might once have been a car park. Now though, other than access to a loading bay this was currently occupied by a massive eighteen wheeler, the space was taken up by another much smaller building.  
><strong><em>Well that explains why there were no parking spaces.<em>** At first glance it seemed normal enough. Just a rectangular structure with windows situated high in the walls. It could have been mistaken for more storage or a garage. That is until you looked higher and saw the smoke stacks, identical to the ones poking from the roof of cabin nine, letting faint smoke trails escape into the skies of Austin. Somewhere inside that building was a forge. They began making their long way past the huge truck.  
>In an attempt to start up a conversation of his own Percy asked "What's in the truck AJ? Enchanted forge supplies?" AJ actually froze midstride. She whipped her head around as though checking they were alone before she turned on Percy lowering her voice to a furious whisper.<br>"You wanna yell again boy? Ah don't think the folks in the next street heard ya!"  
>"Sorry" Percy muttered quickly, and he genuinely was. Endangering AJ's business and personal safety was not a great way to earn her allegiance. She eyed him for a moment longer. Seeming to realise his sincerity she sighed and turned, continuing on and leaving Percy and Thalia to hurry after her.<br>"To answer yer question; no it ain't. Its empty now but it was fulla buildin supplies. You've seen the state the front of ma store's in? I'm spendin all profits at the moment tryin ta fix the place up proper"  
>"But that was months ago" Thalia pointed out.<br>"Yeah, well" AJ suddenly sounded bitter "turns out folks ain't after buyin from a gunstore that can't protect itself" she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans "Joel ain't been paid in a month. To be honest with ya I'm on the verge a shuttin up shop altogether. Maybe go back home, move the business online like them amazons do it. Though ah don't think I'd have much of a hope usin that intermawhatsit.  
>"You mean the internet?" Percy asked sarcastically.<br>"Yeah that" huffed AJ "ah know demigods don't use much modern tech anyway but ah had little enough use for it back home. Heck ah didn't even know what a computer _was_ 'til I left!" Percy couldn't help but feel like this was good news. If AJ was close to closing anyway then she might not need much convincing to help them.

"Watch yerself in here" AJ warned. They had reached the door to the building "most of the stuff in here'll kill ya" she keyed a code into the door too quickly for Percy to follow "and the rest of it is delicate or expensive enough that if ya break it _I'll _kill ya" Percy thought she was joking. She wasn't. When Percy had entered the gun store he had been amazed with the sheer quantity of weapons and equipment. When he entered AJ's workshop he forgot to be amazed. He was dumbfounded. It was like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory; if the chocolate factory had been a metal shop and Percy's ADHD brain went wild trying to look at everything at once. The first thing he couldn't help but notice was the large forge that occupied the centre of the room. It would have been pretty standard, there were three back at camp, except that this one was about three times larger and mechanical arms were scooping out molten metal and pouring it into nearby moulds that were then whisked away into some other part of the workshop but that was only the start. The walls were occupied by a multitude of benches, stands, metal presses, tool racks, specialist equipment that Percy couldn't fathom a use for and filing cabinets overflowing with blueprints of who knew what? Metal gears, widgets and frequently used tools were scattered here and there about the floor and parts of larger projects hung from chains on the ceiling and that was just the machinery and necessities! The tables were occupied by weapons of various descriptions all in various states of disassembly. Most of the stands were occupied by fantastic suits of armour ranging from the traditional, Bracers and greaves, breastplates and helmets with horsehair plumes and such, to stuff that looked hyper modern almost futuristic. The suit nearest Percy, half painted drab green, was exceptionally bulky, formed of different sections of bronze plating linked by some sort of toughened material. The helmet was an all encasing hunk of metal with a full face visor. Clearly the thing was designed for function rather than aesthetics, except it was about a foot and a half taller than the average man and was probably damn heavy to boot. It looked like something out of a sci-fi video game.

Percy had to remember to breath. He had never been any good at metal work but even he was awestruck by everything here. Leo would have wet himself with sheer joy. AJ though looked annoyed.  
>"Dag nab it" she swore "stay here" as she took a few quick steps away from them to a bank of levers near the first work bench. "Stay there" she ordered again "or yer liable to be crushed. Now which of these darned things was it?" With an audible grunt she heaved one of the levers down. From somewhere beneath their feet came the grinding of large mechanical gears and suddenly the benches, cabinets and other equipment began to disappear, rolling back behind walls that slid up to conceal them.<br>"Never seen that before" muttered Thalia, giving voice to their amazement. Once everything had disappeared into its nook behind the walls, save for the forge and the bits and pieces on the floor, AJ seemed satisfied.  
>"There now, that's a might better. Now ah can show y'all what I've bin workin on" she flipped another smaller lever and with a quick groan of gears and a whir of motors several more benches sprang from the floor with yet more items resting on them. Items which looked a lot more familiar to Percy than guns. Silver bows and arrows. They followed AJ over to the table but Thalia was feeling and indeed looking even more awkward than Percy was.<br>"Umm actually AJ . . ." she started but the excited Texan cut across her. She scooped up the quiver of silver arrows from the end of the bench.  
>"Oh this one's a good'n" she told them "After ah saw them fancy tacker arrows ya'lls use for huntin monsters with cars I got'ta thinkin. What other upgrades could you girls do with to make yer weapons more efficient 'n' multifunctional?" She took a single arrow from the quiver "That's where these bad boys come in: magical multi arrows. Each can function in most anyway you like long as ya tell it. Got the idea from that roman gal in yer group, complainin an' whatnot, watch."<p>

She slipped the arrow back into its quiver, grabbed a bow from the row on the bench and said to no one in particular "incendiary" enunciating each syllable very clearly. When she drew an arrow from the quiver its shaft was still silver but the tip glowed like the end of a fire poker and the tail was fletched red and black. With practiced ease she fitted it to her bow, drew it and fired. The projectile zipped across the room and impacted against a target on the back wall the Percy was sure hadn't been there five seconds ago. Where the arrow struck a wave of fire erupted, charring the target and the brick work black. Even from where he was standing behind AJ Percy could feel the heat. Had he been closer he would have been crisped to a cinder.  
>"A little high" Thalia observed absently.<br>"Shudup, ah ain't no hunter!" AJ snapped. She turned away "icer" she said this time. The next arrow was fletched pale blue and the arrowhead was transparent and steaming slightly in the hot air of the forge. When that arrow hit the wall, not the target AJ missed that, a layer of ice instantly expanded for from around the contact area. The ice hissed as the brickwork, still incredibly hot from the previous arrow's effects, began to melt it. "Like I said" AJ concluded dropping the quiver and bow back onto the work bench "most anything. Long as a hunter has it clear in 'er mind what she wants, the arrow should be able to do it" she looked at them for approval "shoot, with practice ya'll should be able to do it without even needin to say it aloud"  
>"That's great AJ" Thalia said again "but I'm not . . ."<br>"Couse you need one o ma new bow to get the best out of 'em"  
>"AJ" Percy said, raising his voice slightly. Being polite was all well and good but they were beginning to get frustrated. This woman was definitely Hephaestus spawn. Whenever they got onto their latest innovation it seemed they would never stop.<br>"Then o course there's the matter of adjusting fer . . ."

"I'm not a hunter anymore!" Thalia yelled overriding her friend, her frustration fuelled further than Percy's by the subject at hand.  
>AJ didn't seem to register the distress; she just looked irritated at having been interrupted "Say what now?" she asked turning back to look at them again.<br>"I, I'm not a hunter anymore AJ" Thalia said weakly, trying to keep the bitterness and anger from overflowing and burning her friend "they kicked me out after . . ." she stopped, unable to speak for the sheer force of emotion that crashed into her like a wave. Percy felt it, though it didn't have quite as much effect on him.  
>"It's all right Thals, calm down I'm here" he soothed as he pulled her into a hug. She immediately stiffened at the embrace, embarrassment already dampening the other emotion. Embarrassment and a hint of disgust. Disgust at herself for losing her composure, Percy sensed. A second passed then two then Thalia pushed him off, her expression unreadable, her composure regained.<br>"Difficult subject" Percy explained at AJ's look of bafflement. At this she checked her watch. Without a word to either of them she pulled a mobile from her pocket. She hit a button and held the phone to her ear.  
>Almost immediately she barked "Joel" her tone serious "It's AJ. Yeah I'm out back. Listen I'm gonna be with them client ye showed in earlier fer the rest of the evenin. Cash up and shut early" there was a pause as Joel responded "yeah ah know it's only five don't argue with me, just get goin!" she hung up and shoved the phone back in her pocket.<br>"Aren't you worried that'll bring monsters?" Percy asked.  
>"What? Nah. My workshop's shielded. It had to be fer me to keep all this lot in one place. Come on" she said reassuringly stepping behind them and resting a hand on their shoulders "what's say we head on upstairs fer some truck an' the three of us can talk more then?" She gestured at a spiralling steel staircase to the right of the forge. "Go ahead on I just gotta put this stuff away"<br>"Sure" said Percy, struggling to keep up with AJ's constant whiplashing between moods. They had barely gone half way up before AJ caught up with them. Looking back Percy could see that the weapons were gone, in fact so were the tables, presumably sunk back into the floor by AJ's switchboard of wonders.

They entered living quarters decorated in much the same style as the store had been. Only here there was a kitchenette, sofa, armchair, coffee table and TV instead of gun racks and ammo crates.  
><strong><em>Small but comfortable<em>** Percy thought.  
>"Sit yerselves down over yonder" AJ told them indicating the sofa as she passed behind them. She hung her hat from a stand atop the stairs as she passed, which seemed weird to Percy because she hadn't taken the thing off all day even in the boiling hot forge. She strode over to the kitchenette and ducked her head into the refrigerator "you two want something to drink?" she asked.<br>"What have you got?" Percy asked. The heat of the workshop had made the two of them thirsty.  
>"Ah got OJ, Dr Pepper or, oh some good ol' Shiner"<br>**_Beer?_** Percy thought. He and Thalia looked at each other before saying in unison "Dr Pepper"  
>"Suit yerselves" AJ said. She emerged with a couple of cans in one hand and a glass bottle in the other. She tossed them the cans before popping the bottle top with an opener on the edge of the counter and taking a long drink "ah much better" she breathed finally. Percy and Thalia flopped onto the sofa as AJ began to bustle around the cupboards "I got chips" she told them as she ferreted around "microwave tacos, or if yer wantin something more, substantial ah make a mean chili" Still tired but no longer particularly hungry as a result of their earlier shadow travelling escapades they settled on the tacos.<p>

An hour later all three of them were lounging around the coffee table. Percy reclining lazily, Thalia with her boots hooked on the edge of the table and AJ in an armchair to their left. Mercifully she had swapped her holster for a normal belt before they'd eaten. Having a live firearm in such close proximity all afternoon had been making Percy nervous. Swords and spears he could handle, you could block those, heck if you raised your shield fast enough you could stop arrows but bullets? Bullets were another matter entirely, especially the big ones AJ's revolver no doubt fired.  
>The blacksmith cowgirl burped loudly and sat up in her chair "now that we're all fed 'n' water hows about you tell me what's been goin on recently as to get you so emotional?"<p>

And so they did.

They told her about the events leading up to Percy's exile from Camp Half-Blood, how he'd been driven from his home by the very person he had fought to protect and of how Zeus had left his mother comatose after his rage had left Percy's home destroyed. The explained Thalia's unjust punishment at the hands of a vengeful Artemis and the time she had spent on the street as a homeless amnesiac as a result. Then came more recent events. The journey to the Bermuda triangle, Thalia's revival, the quester's reaching Circe's isle to reclaim Artemis' bow (they left out the part about pretending to murder Nico) and finally their trip to the underworld to seek the aid of Hades. It was a long and difficult story to tell. Some parts more than others, but they were glad they had each other. When Percy couldn't force himself to talk Thalia spoke for him and when Thalia stumbled to a halt Percy took up the narrative. The entire account took another sixty minutes by which time it was gone eight at night. At the conclusion of their tale AJ looked murderous.  
>"Those sorry sons 'o bitches!" she spat "ah wasn't much a fan 'o our parents to begin with. Ah didn't have any help with this ya know?" She gestured expansively at their surroundings "all from the sweat of my own brow, even had to find my own supply of celestial bronze to work with. But what happened to you! It, it just aint right!"<br>"Exactly" Percy agreed "which is why we need your help. We need weapons to take down the Gods but . . ."  
>AJ looked up at him sharply "Woah hold yer horses there fella. When'd ah say I was gonna help you?"<br>Percy couldn't comprehend what she was saying "We just thought that . . ."  
>"Sure'nuff it's bad what happened to ya'll but I aint no soldier. Ah stayed out 'o the last two wars so I'll be damned if I'm dragged into this one"<br>"You make weapons _for a living!"_ Percy exclaimed.  
>"'Cause it's what I'm good at!" she yelled back "not 'cause ah want war!" She took a deep breath and when she spoke again her voice was calm "listen ye can stay here long as ya need an' I'll sell ya whatever at a special rate but I'm not uprootin mah livelihood for no one.<br>"But you can't just expect us to . . .!"  
>"Force you to make a decision you don't want to" finished Thalia firmly, staring hard into Percy's eyes, warning him not to push it. She was right and he knew it. They couldn't force AJ to help them. If they were to be sure of her loyalty then she had to come to them willingly.<p>

"Well that's mighty understandin of ya" AJ said standing and brushing the last remnants of their meal from her jeans "it's bin a long day. There's a couple a camp beds in the closet or ye can crash on the couch. I'll be in my room if ya need me" she moved to a door and opened it, stepping through she said a brisk "goodnight" before shutting it firmly.  
>"Now what do we do?" Percy whispered anxiously "we <em>need <em>those weapons"  
>"I know" Thalia whispered back "but <em>we both know <em>that we can't force her. If we try we'll just piss her off and then we really _will _be screwed.  
>"What then?" Percy asked yanking open the closet door and pulling out the folding camp beds.<br>"I don't know" Thalia admitted dropping her jacket on the floor and collapsing onto her bed "let's just get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll have to think of something more convincing to get her on side."  
>"Or hope she suddenly decides that she hates the Gods as much as we do" Percy joked. The pair of them chuckled.<p>

Of course when you're a Demigod, especially one on the wrong side of Olympus, bad luck (or good depending on your perspective) has a habit of finding you wherever you are.


End file.
